


Team Miraculous, Assemble

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: I See You [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Superhero helpers, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: It's the day after Ladybug and Chat Noir inadvertently revealed their identities while discussing their best friends who have signed on has support crew.





	Team Miraculous, Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> As day 6 of ML WIP-Completion December, I am finally getting around to Fluff Month Prompt 30 - trust

Marinette waited on the top of the steps to school. She felt hot and awkward and all sorts of nervous.  She and Adrien hadn't really had an opportunity to talk outside their supersuits, and last night had been pretty momentous.  She'd been having more of those moments of late, and they'd scheduled one more for this afternoon.

"Hey Mari," Adrien said as he approached.

"Eeep!"  She jumped about a foot in the air, arms flailing as she spun to face him.

He looked down at her feet, but that didn't hide the smile on his stupidly handsome face. "Sorry," he said quietly.  "I was trying not to startle you."

She let out a huff.  "Fail." While she'd gotten to be pretty good friends with him over the last few years, she'd never treated him the way she did Chat.  "I bet you can't believe that I'm… well… me."

He chuckled and stepped closer. "It's a nice disguise.  Sure to redirect anyone who notices the physical similarities."

"It's unfair that you're so graceful both ways," she muttered.

"I'm a cat, Milady," he whispered, leaning close to her ear.  "You know we're graceful."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, giggling. How did she get so lucky to have this amazing person as her partner. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I do?" he asked, sounding content.  "I promise, I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time.  Socially awkward guy, that's me." He smiled brightly and pointed to himself with both thumbs when she straightened up.

She shook her head. "Is it weird?"

His forehead furrowed. "Is what weird?"

She had to think for a moment so she didn't say this wrong.  Their reveal had been an unscheduled surprise, and they really hadn't gotten to decompress about that part; they'd been too busy plotting contingencies and opportunities.  "All day, every time I see you, it's…"

"Oh," he said hollowly. "That weird."

She caught his hand. "No.  That's not it." Although he was in a better place than he'd been when he first started school, Adrien clearly had issues; abandonment because of his mother and a whole host of inferiority complexes thanks to his father. "What's weird is that it's  **not** weird," she insisted.  "It's right. It's like I found something out that I've known all along.  ANd that part, the fact that I'm so calm about it, that's a little unlike me."

"Oh." His smile was shy.  "Yeah. I get that."

The door opened and their friends stepped out. "Thanks for waiting, dudes," Nino said. "Had to get some stuff out of my locker."  He shifted his bag on his shoulder as if in evidence, but Marinette knew better. Like Alya, Nino had started carrying around an emergency backpack, and neither of them left their kits in their lockers.  Akumas could strike at any time.

"Shall we head over then?" Alya said, patting Marinette on the shoulder and looking into her face.  "You okay? You look a little tired."

Marinette laughed.  "Yeah. Tired. You could say that again."

"You need a snack to boost your energy," Alya suggested.

"Yes," Marinette agreed.  "Brilliant." She turned to head down the stairs and promptly tripped.

"Easy there, Mari," Adrien said, catching her, as he was apparently destined to do on both sides of the mask.

"Whoa dude," Nino said. "Please be careful Marinette.  You're irreplaceable."

"I'll just hold onto you to make sure you get home okay," Adrien suggested, capturing his hand.  It would have been a bit more smooth if he'd managed not to blush.

When they reached her house, Marinette accepted the plate of snacks from her maman and brought her newly expanded team up to her room.

"Before you two say anything," Alya said, as they all settled on her chaise and desk chairs. "I want to give you a heads up that we have a pretty good idea why we're all here."

"Because we're friends?" Adrien suggested, snatching a pain au chocolat off the plate before Nino could take it.

"Not denying that," Nino said.  "But… I know you two had a pretty important convo last night, and it's only fair that you know Als and I were doing the same thing."

Marinette stared at him.  "You… what?"

"Nino's wicked smart," Alya pointed out.  "You should have probably seen this coming."

"And to be fair, I only figured you out  when Alya traded cheese to me for cookies."  He smiled and nodded once. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ladybug.  I'm Chat Noir's Alfred, and I've gotten to know his little dude Plagg over the last few weeks.  Wouldn't say we're friends, yet, but getting there."

"And there's no need to panic, Mari," Alya said, reaching over to rub her shoulder. "I didn't tell him, and well, I think we can work as a more cohesive team now."

Shaking her head, Marinette gestured to Adrien.  "Anything you want to add."

"I'm Chat Noir?" he said.

Marinette rolled her eyes.  "I'm so surprised," she said drily.  She looked at their friends. "I know there's no talking either of you out of this, and I'll be honest, it scares me a little.  But more than that…" She rubbed the center of her chest, feeling a little choked up suddenly. "It really means a lot to me that you've both known, for quite some time in Nino's case at least, and you've already been helping us.  That you want to do more makes this all feel a little less scary. It's so nice to know you have our backs, and I'm honored to have you on our team."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write
> 
> Feel free to visit me over on [Tumblr](http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com/). If you have constructive feedback or need to discuss an aspect of this story, I've found that sort of thing tends to work better via direct messaging or asks than the comments section here.


End file.
